dcuniverse_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Koriand'r
Koriand'r (also known as Kory Anders) is an extraterrestrial warrior from Tamaran. She was sent to Earth to capture an entity known as "the Raven" in order to prevent the destruction of the universe. She had initially acquired temporary amnesia from a car crash and forgot her mission. Accidentally becoming friends with her target, she decided to protect Rachel and join the Titans to destroy The Organization. Biography Searching for "the Raven" Koriand'r arrived on Earth and shortly changed her name to "Kory Anders" and tried searching for "the Raven". She visited Saint Paul's Convent, hoping to find her target, only to fail. She also started a series of updates regarding her search. Kory would then travel to Vienna, Austria at the service of Konstantin Kovar. She pretended to work for him in order to find the whereabouts of Rachel. With Kovar's assistance, she gained the ability to afford the entire top floor of Hotel Das Alpen. Losing her memory One day, Kory woke up in the aftermath of a car accident, being the only survivor. However, she had lost her memory of who she was and what her mission was. Shortly after, she was pursued by armed men. She managed to escape them and went to a service station where she had attempted to figure out who she was by going through her belongs. She found a passport and a card for Hotel Das Alpen. Investigating at Hotel Das Alpen Kory then travelled back to Hotel Das Alpen to be greeted by an employee named Lena. Kory and Lena had an exchange and ultimately asked for coffee and travelled back to her room. When she was there, she found a man tied up in the closet. She forced the man to reveal the name of their employer, Konstantin Kovar. She then killed then man and headed to Kovar's club, Das Schäman. Investigating at Das Schäman She wondered behind the scenes until he finally found Kovar in a secret room. Kovar, furious, questioned her betrayal. Having no recollection of their time together, Kory told Kovar that she doesn't remember anything. Kovar then reminded Kory of his love to her. However, Kory admitted that she never felt the same way about Kovar. Kovar then pulled out a gun to try and shoot Kory only to be charred by Kory's fire blasts. She then obtained a picture of Rachel Roth and headed to the United States in an attempt to find Rachel. Personality Kory is extremely passionate, intense and fun. She shows great ability to work with others as well. However, after regaining her memory, her personality becomes a bit more serious. Powers and Abilities Powers * Tamaranean physiology: Kory's physiology grants her various abilities. She can absorb solar energy and use it for later use. ** Superhuman strength: Kory possesses superhuman strength, which is increased by absorbing solar energy. She can overpower those of lesser power with ease. ** Superhuman durability: Kory's tissue density has been increase to the point of superhuman durability. She has a resistance to direct collisions or extreme temperatures. She can absorb solar energy without inflicting damage. ** Healing factor: Kory regenerated quickly after having her skin seared with a laser. ** Solar energy absorption: Kory's cells can harness the energy released by the sun, converting it into energy usable in her body. The energy enhances her physical performance, granting superhuman strength, reflexes, and regenerative capabilities. Her strength is lessened at night due to the sun being her power source. *** Thermal blasts: Kory can channel limited amounts of solar energy from her body to her hands as concentrated fiery bursts. These blasts are capable of burning dense materials, igniting fires and charring bodies instantly. Kory's body and hair radiates with solar energy while her eyes glow green while using these blasts. Abilities * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Kory is shown to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat, even without her memories. * Multilingual: Kory is capable of speaking English, German, and Russian in addition to her native Tamaranese. Equipment * Kory Anders' Passport: Kory Anders is in possession of a passport which grants her citizenship in the United States and Austria. Facilities * Koriand'r's Ship: To be added Relationships Allies * Lena Enemies * Large Man † - Attempted Killer and Victim * Tattooed Man † - Attempted Killer and Victim * Konstantin Kovar † - Lover, Attempted Killer and Victim Appearances * Titans ** Season One *** Titans Category:Titans (TV series) Characters Category:Tamaraneans Category:Females Category:Pink Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Titans Members Category:Heroes Category:Aliens